


After

by thetrashaccount



Series: Modern ABO AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Modern ABO AU, plot heavy omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashaccount/pseuds/thetrashaccount
Summary: Ventus wakes up in the middle of the night to investigate.





	After

The air stinging cold on his skin was the first thing he registered. The next was the faint sounds of life in the rooms next to his.

He closed his eyes. He knows what day it is today.

Ventus gropes at his bedside table until his holographic clock lights up and bathes the room a gentle blue. But gentle as it was, the light still stings his eyes.

It was 4am, way too early for anyone in the house to be awake, but that’s probably the reason why.

Ventus drapes a blanket over his shoulders then quietly leaves his bed and waits crouched at his door.

It wasn’t long before he heard the door next to his open and shut with barely there noises, followed by footsteps he had to strain to catch.

After he knew it was clear, Ventus leaves his room.

He was careful not to make any noise. Experience told him that bare feet made the loudest noise on cold marble.

Ventus followed the footsteps up to the main hall. There, they finally stopped. Ventus hid himself rather poorly in the shadow of the stairs. He held his breath, staying silent as he could for fear of being found.

“I can see you Ven,” Terra whispered.

Ventus snapped his head up to face the direction the sound had come from. Terra was leaning on the banister above him. Terra smiled down at him then waved for him to come up the stairs.

Ventus felt his face grow hot from being caught. Sheepish, he quietly made his way up the stairs to Terra’s side.

The still quiet of the night made him feel like he was suffering for ages in a mere handful of minutes.

“I was just wondering where you go, is all…” He mumbles his excuse, eyes glued to his toes as they curled and uncurled on the cold marble.

“Oh?” Terra sounds amused. “What if I took my bike out? You wouldn't have been able to follow me then.”

Ventus’s face grew warmer. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind. He peeks up at Terra through his fringe and was met by a warm smile.

“You should go back to bed.” Terra says, voice still soft, not even making an echo in the large entrance hall. Ventus notices the small sadness that softened the lines around his eyes.

Sometimes he forgets that 10 years were missing from his waking life.

Ventus tightens his hands into fists, grounding himself into the present.

“Will you tell me where you go?” He implores, staring at Terra unblinking until his eyes shone with wetness.

Terra looks away, staring at empty space until his brow was set into a determined frown. Moving fast enough so he couldn't think himself out of it, Terra pulled back his hair with one hand and with the other, pulled down his high collar to expose the left side of his throat.

“I have a one-sided bond mate,” Terra explains, as he covers up the bite marks that had been embedded into his skin. “I meet him when his time begins. It's an agreement we settled on.” Terra smiles, eyes still looking away as if he was regretting his decision.

Ventus nods in understanding. He doesn't really know much about other dynamics, being a beta himself, but he can tell that it was a rather sensitive situation.

Terra smiles a small grateful smile before looking down at his phone.

“I really need to get going,” he mumbles before looking back to Ventus. “Go back to sleep, Ven.” He reaches out to ruffle Ventus’s messy bed head, laughing when Ven tries to bat his hand away, before turning to the door. “I’ll be back soon, alright?”

Ventus waves goodbye. Only after the door slides shut does he make his way back to his room.

 In the darkness of the building, Ventus couldn't help but ponder what he has seen.  

In the few seconds it had been exposed, Ventus had noticed that two of the bite marks were deeper than the rest; the smallest bite mark and a bite mark that was almost concentric to it, marking the middle ring of the mass of bites that marked Terra’s neck.

Ventus knows that bites on the left, right over the scent glands, were always made by possessive Alphas because they were biologically drawn to scents.

Bites on the nape or on the right of the neck were usually made by betas or omegas. The nape being more familial than anything and the right as a symbol of consummation.

A mark on the left of the neck meant a claim. But that only needed to be done once. Seeing so many bites on that one spot, Ventus can only say that it was… excessive.

Ventus was a little worried as he curled back up in his bed.

But those marks had been old, like tree rings with the newer ones on the outer edges, and Terra had looked like he had made peace with it all.

He didn't really know what was going on for sure. He had a feeling that he was missing a few pieces of the full story.

Closing his eyes, he found the picture of the ugly mass of bite marks burnt into the insides of his lids. A key piece of a puzzle he didn't think he'd like to see assembled.

Gathering his blankets about him, he thinks that he could agonise over it all he wants. He knows Terra has got it handled. But still, he worries.

Settling down in his warm nest of blankets, Ventus falls back into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to read whenever during the timeline (no plot spoilers)
> 
> Chronologically late (post main story line)


End file.
